


Giving Shelter

by anniespinkhouse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniespinkhouse/pseuds/anniespinkhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Jensen and Danneel are happily married and comfortable in their bdsm lifestyle. They are Dominants, and are looking for live-in subs when they run into Jensen’s ex-boyfriend and his wife, who have fallen on hard times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Thank you so much to sylsdarkplace for making this better.
> 
> Disclaimer:This is all fiction, pure fantasy folks. If I had the real Jensen, Jared, Danneel and Genevieve in my playroom I wouldn’t have the time or inclination to write…

Danni watched the cab as it turned from their drive and the gates closed behind it. Jensen wrapped his warm arms around her slim waist and kissed the back of her neck gently.

 

“Disappointed?” he asked in his soft low drawl.

 

“A little, but I know it wouldn’t work.”

 

They closed the door and made for the kitchen together, arm in arm and Jensen put a pot of coffee on the stove.

 

“He seemed a lot keener than she was, this time. I’m glad we met a few times,” Jensen commented.

 

“Yeah, I mean they are lovely people, and attractive,” Danneel started,

 

“Hot!” interrupted Jensen with a faraway look and an mmm–ing noise.

 

Danneel laughed. “Hot!” she agreed, “But they had some issues of their own to sort out. I mean, he gave us a list of hard limits that didn’t even match hers, and she kept changing her mind about her list, either to please him, or us. I don’t know which. I’m not sure she would safe-word when she needed to. Never gonna go there.”

 

“We could ask around at the university again.”

 

“No. We agreed we should wait a while and have a chance to find subs for something long term, even permanent. I miss Rashida and Harvey already, but it was right for them to go. They should take their opportunities and travel while they’re young.”

 

Jensen nodded in agreement and rubbed her arm reassuringly. “I’ve asked around at the club, and there are still a few replies we haven’t looked at. To cheer you up, we should shop,” he suggested, “There’s an auction at Creedy’s today, bankrupt stock and household. You might find some interesting little items.”

 

“You’d do that for me?” Danni’s dark red hair tumbled softly over her shoulders as she reached up to plant a smacking kiss on her husband’s lips. “You hate those things.”

 

“But I love you.” He scooped his hand under her soft hair and to caress the back of her neck while he dipped in for another kiss. It was slow and passionate and they locked eyes while they tangled tongues.

 

“Better not forget your gold card.” Danneel teased as they sped through their gate, in Jensen’s Mercedes.  

 

***

Jensen detested auctions with their piles of ephemera, but Danni had an acute eye for finding gems which nestled among the junk, and she loved the excitement of bidding on them. The morning sale of business goods was over, and what remained for the afternoon sale appeared to be the complete contents of a fairly modern house. He couldn’t help wondering who had died.

 

“Oh. Yes! Look at this Jensen!” Danni was holding up a large bronze of a dog. “It’s lovely. Didn’t your ex have one of these?”

 

Jensen moved to her side to run admiring fingers over the cool metal, “Yeah. It’s just like Jared’s. I thought his was one of a kind. Sort of family heirloom. He’d never sell his.”

 

“Yeah, well, he wasn’t always honest with you.”

 

“Ouch. That’s not fair. He wouldn’t lie about that sort of thing, and you do know that I was an ass? If I remember correctly, you were the one that broke that news to me.”

 

“I should be grateful. He did me a favor when he left you all vulnerable and easy to seduce,” she purred, as she patted his ass. “I am so bidding on this. See what you can find out,” she hissed in his ear.

 

Jensen rolled his eyes. Danni could be so dramatic about sizing up the competition. He casually sauntered around the room to stand next to the auctioneer’s assistant.

 

He opened with a well versed line, “It’s quite an assortment,” he smiled, “How did you get on with this morning’s sale?”

 

The young man looked around the room as if he was wondering whether Jensen was talking to him, “Not so well. Sheppard Developments took so many building firms down with them when they went under, that there’s not much demand for building gear in town. It’s the fourth company we’ve acted for. It’s a bloody crime that Sheppard was allowed to string ‘em along for so long, on so many developments. This one’s the worst though. They’re just a young couple, determined to pay their debts. They’ve lost everything, business, car and home.

 

Jensen took his chance, “My wife has seen a lovely bronze dog.”

 

“It’ll be a snip. Nobody’s given it a second glance. The liquidators wouldn’t allow a reserve price on anything. Bloody tragedy.”

 

How does any business get into such a mess? Jensen tutted, he couldn’t imagine letting his own PR firm get in such a state. “There are people who shouldn’t be allowed to trade.”

 

The assistant shook his head, he looked sad."This guy gave Sheppard every chance to pay up before the bastard did a moonlight flit. He took loans to make sure his sub-contractors got paid, even when he wasn’t. Then his mother and his wife got injured in a traffic accident. His wife had insurance, his mother didn’t. His mother died, so he was left with her medical costs and the funeral. I guess he took his eye off the ball with the business. His wife was pretty badly banged up, so I can’t say I really blame him. Can’t believe nobody bailed out a nice couple like that.”

 

Jensen’s heart sank and there was a curl of horror in stomach. Jared had moved back this way after they split, and last he heard, he and Gen had started a small building firm. What if?

 

“What was his name?”

 

“I’m sorry, we have client confidentiality.”

 

“Please.”

 

“I would lose my job, Sir.”

 

Jensen rushed to look into the sale room. “Are they here? Is he tall, I mean really freakin’ tall, and she’d be smaller, petite, a pretty brunette?”

 

“They left, but yes, that’s how I’d describe them.”

 

“Where did they go?”

 

“Sir …”

 

Jensen could sense that he was a hair’s breadth from being ejected. “You said you wished that someone would help them, so tell me where they went. Please!” Jensen was louder than he intended and Danneel glanced over and then dodged articles to get to her husband.

 

“They were here until about an hour ago. I gave them directions to the local homeless shelter.”

 

“The homeless shelter!” Jensen felt sick. Whatever their history together, he knew that they didn’t deserve that.

 

“Honey. Is everything alright?”

 

“No, yes, I…” Jensen fumbled in his wallet and slapped every credit card and bank card he owned into Danni’s hand. “Buy anything,  _everything_  that looks like it is personal. Clothes, jewelry, the dog, whatever. I don’t care if we max every card, you win those items. I’m not mad. I have to go find somebody.” He leaned in to kiss her cheek.

 

Danni’ eyes were wide with horror and confusion. “Jensen, what …!”

 

“Do you trust me?” Jensen was already halfway to the door.

 

“Yes, totally, but …”

 

“Then do it.”

 

***

They were hidden by large backpacks and carrying bags but Jensen recognized them. He paid no heed to parking restrictions, he pulled his car over to the sidewalk and buzzed the window down. “Jared!” he yelled. They kept walking.  _Fuck_. He got out and ran after them. “Jared! Gen! Stop!”  He was sure they were ignoring him now. “Goddamnit Jared, I said stop!” Jensen used his Dom tone without even realizing it.

 

Jared came to a direct halt and looked around at him. He was visibly older, no longer the fresh faced student Jensen had lived with. His face was pale, and while he was skinny, he was broader than the last time they’d seen each other. That day, angry words had been exchanged and Jensen had left his sub abandoned in their apartment, while he schmoozed his employer for promotion. Jared adjusted his backpack and his hazel eyes found Jensen’s green gaze. Jensen didn’t think he’d ever seen him look so beat. Genevieve cuddled into her husband’s side and he pulled her close and protective. She looked at the ground but Jensen could see she was crying.

 

“Wow! Jensen Ackles. Just wow! News of my demise must have been broadcast. Did you crawl out of the woodwork just to have a good laugh? Well, take your fill. Is this what you rushed to see? I got what I deserved. Enjoy it. Now fuck off back to wherever you came from and leave us alone. Gen’s had enough.” Jared stroked a huge, caring palm through Genevieve’s hair, and they set off walking again.

 

“No, wait. Not that. I didn’t come for that. I was at the sale room, and I recognized your bronze dog. I didn’t know. You could have come to me. I would have helped.”

 

“I don’t know you, let alone how to contact you. We haven’t talked in years,” Jared sighed, “You always wanted that dog, go back and buy it.” Jared’s bitch face was at full power, and Jensen remembered how he used to laugh at it, grasp his face and kiss it away, then spank him for his impudence before they fell cozily into bed together. Jared wasn’t his responsibility any more. He hadn’t been for a long time.

 

“I’m not laughing, Jared. You do know me. How can you even say that? It doesn’t make me happy to see either of you like this.” Jensen looked directly at Gen, “Whatever water is under the bridge, my sister wouldn’t want this for you, Gen. She wouldn’t walk away from you, and she won’t want me to. Can we at least go somewhere to talk?”

 

“I’m told that if we don’t get to the hostel by mid-afternoon all the beds will be taken. It’s different to see you again, Jensen. Fancy car. G’bye.” Jared turned away from him and Gen mirrored his action.

 

Jensen grabbed Jared’s arm in an easy, familiar and firm hold. “Don’t you go anywhere,” he hissed, “I’m not going to let you crash in some dive hostel or on the streets, not with Gen so recently out of hospital.”

 

Jared faltered, Gen was tugging her husband’s sleeve gently and rubbing her face into his coat. “How do you …”

 

“Somebody told me, and don’t get snarky about it, they meant well.” Jensen was confident and in control. It was all too easy to slip back into place with Jared.

 

“You’ve no right …”

 

Jensen put his hands up in surrender. “No, I haven’t, but I do have a guest annex on my house which is empty, and you are welcome to stay, as long as you need it.

 

“We can’t, we wouldn’t impose.”

 

Jensen’s frustration was at boiling point but he controlled it. He looked to Gen for assistance. “You want to impose on the half dozen roommates in the hostel dorm, a proportion of which would steal your shoes without a thought? You would prefer to be on the street than accept help from an old friend? I have never said or done, anything to hurt you Gen, so there’s my car. Get in!  At least find out how I can help.” Jared looked as though he might punch Jensen, but Genevieve was straightening up with a little resolve. He looked Jared directly in the eyes; he suspected he knew what it would take to get his co-operation. “Jared, it ended badly. It was just as much my fault as yours, but I  ** _know_** you trust me. Get in the car, Jared!” It was a clear command.

 

They threw their baggage in the trunk, scrambled into the back seat, and Jensen’s car skidded from the curb just in time to avoid a ticket.

 

***

 

Jared and Gen sat on the sofa, they whispered between themselves and Jared ran his fingers tenderly through Gen’s hair and over her cheek as he kissed her softly. The love between them was blatant. It seemed that their decision to run away together, five years ago, had not been a rash one. Jensen ducked back into the kitchen and texted Danneel. He winced in anticipation of her reply and turned his phone to silent.

 

“When did you last eat?” he shouted through the doorway.

 

Jared stood. “Um, no, it’s okay. We’re fine.” Gen nodded in agreement.

 

Jensen rolled his shoulders and cracked his knuckles. “What do you think my mother would do if I didn’t feed you until you burst?”

 

They both laughed at that, and Jensen was struck by how pretty Gen’s smile was. She had matured from the scrawny, harshly made up girl who had once dated his sister, into a truly beautiful, curved woman. “Okay, we give in,” she conceded, and pulled Jared back onto the couch.

 

Jensen fried up some thin steak, threw it into sandwiches with salad and served it with cold beers. “My favorite, thank-you.” Jared raised his bottle to Jensen. They sat down to eat and Jensen found himself distracted by the bounce of Jared’s leg jiggling nervously. He needed to be calmed down, thought Jensen, and he couldn’t help but stray to memories of the ways they had done that in the past. Jared looked good strung up on a St Andrews Cross, with his hair sweat-damp, his muscles trembling and the fine lines of a flogger on his skin. He wondered how Gen kept him in check. She was tiny in comparison to Jared, but some of the fiercest Dommes come in small packages. His mind strayed to the thought of Gen and Danneel together, and he reined himself in abruptly. It was inappropriate. He had barely convinced Jared and Gen to accept shelter as it was.

 

Danneel burst in, clacking her heels angrily on the floor, “What sort of stunt was that, Jensen Ackles?” She came to a sudden halt when she saw Jared and Gen. “This is … is this? I thought you were joking.” She pulled her husband from the room with an apologetic smile for their guests and an “Excuse us a moment,” yanking his arm with all the force of a furious Domme.  _Christ she is sexy like that_ , mused Jensen, just before his ear was bent out of shape by her barrage of questions and irate insults.

 

She was calm and warmly polite when she next entered the room with her husband.

 

Jensen introduced them. “Jared, Gen, I’d like you to meet my wife. I don’t know if you remember Danni, Jared?”

 

Jared stood, “I remember Danni. How could I forget?! She made the best coffee in L.A! I can’t believe you guys got it together. Wow. And you came back to Texas with him? And you’re happy?” He hugged Danni in those huge, strong arms of his and grinned. Gen smiled too and Jensen thought his heart might swell. For so long, he had wanted to go back and resolve the bitter way that they had split. He never imagined he would have the opportunity.

 

Danni ran a teasing, manicured nail down Jensen’s shirt. “Yeah, we really are. I owe you one. If you hadn’t run off with Mac’s girlfriend,” she nodded at Gen, “then he would never have come to cry into my coffee. Poor Baby!” she pouted at Jensen.

 

“I, er, I’m sorry Jensen, I wanted to tell you, but it never happened.” Jared reddened, and looked at his feet.

 

“Hey. I was too busy climbing the ladder to see you properly. I didn’t appreciate you like I should. Looks like we both grew up and got lucky, huh?” Jensen gestured to the girls, and Jared nodded agreement. “So, are we good? I mean I know we can’t wipe it away overnight, but you’re not gonna run off and sleep in some doorway are you?”

 

“No. This is fine. This is more than fine. Never imagined anything like it this morning,” Jared’s eyes were shiny with tears, and he wiped a drop from his cheek.

 

“I’ll show Gen your little apartment, and you two men can go fetch my bags from the hall. There are a few of your things in there Jared. Some more will be on the truck in the morning.” Danni was coolly efficient, not drawing attention to Jared’s emotional state. Jared opened his mouth to argue, and Danni raised her eyebrows, flashed a look at him and shushed his mouth with her finger, “They are yours, and you don’t have to pay anything back for now. We will work it out. You need to rest, you’ve had an awful time.”

 

Danni unlocked the door that led from the long corridor and pressed a key into Gen’s hand. “This is for your door. This is your space, not ours.” She crossed a small sitting area to push another door open to the bedroom. The linen was fresh and colourful and the room was spacious and clean. Danni hefted their rucksacks into the closet. “There,” she said. She showed Gen into a bright bathroom with cabinets and a shower and then back out to the kitchenette, where she promised to find milk and essentials for them.

 

“Wow, is this all yours? Do you have children? Did you have it built for a nanny?” Gen was in awe of the private space within the huge ranch-type house.

 

“No.” Danni’s laugh was tuneful. “We had house guests for about a year, and we plan to again. When we didn’t need our subs they could relax here. Which reminds me; I know how it can get, if you need to use our playroom, just let Jensen or I know and we’ll organize a time. Alternatively, Jensen can get you in at the Club. She bumped elbows with Gen playfully, “Jared sure looks like he could use some discipline, right? Don’t be shy. Ask.”

 

Danneel wondered what she had said so wrong, Genevieve was suddenly pale and close to tears. She sat heavily on a kitchen stool and tore at the tissue in her hand. “I think I’ll unpack now. Didn’t realize how tired I was. Is that okay?”

 

“Sure.” Danneel reached to touch Gen’s hand, and Gen moved into her touch.

 

“C’mere. You’re allowed to cry.” Danni wrapped her arms around Gen and hugged her, with a hand in her hair and a soft kiss to her head. She held her with a gentle rocking motion until she was puffy eyed and all cried-out.

 

“Thanks. I don’t even know you.” Genevieve murmured.

 

“Well, sometimes that’s the easiest shoulder to cry on, honey. You can borrow it any time.” She got up to leave with a pat to Gen’s arm. “I’ll go, and I’ll send Jared to you when he’s done.”

 

 

***

When they had finished bringing in Danneel’s purchases, Jensen opened another beer, and they stood in the games room. Jared held the bronze dog in his hand, his watery- eyed stare barely leaving it. “I can’t believe this place. Guess you were right about not being open about us. You got your promotions with Danni by your side.” Jared didn’t hide the bitterness well.

 

“You’ve always known I was bi, same as you. Danni and I, we’re good together. We fit well, and I love her. I mean  _really love her_ , Jared.”

 

“Look at you, all rich and successful and happy, and look at me. I would have hidden me too. I’m a disaster.” Jared slumped down the wall to sit in a pathetic bundle on the floor. “I shouldn’t be so horrid to you. You did all this for us, and I have nothing to pay you.” He placed the bronze on the floor beside him and stared into space.

 

Jensen plopped himself down to sit beside him. “Jared, you aren’t a disaster. You never were. I should have had the guts to tell my boss I was bi. I should have had the balls to be with you in public. Hell! I should have been open about everything, and when I lost you, I saw it perfectly. You gave me chances and I screwed up. I learned my lesson too late for us. Danneel told me it was my own fault. Even Mac saw it, and she was totally pissed at you.”

 

Jared dropped his head and buried his face in his knees. “I’m sorry I left you like that. I’m sorry about Mac.”     

 

Jensen reached an arm around Jared to bring him in to his side and Jared shifted into his warmth, “I’m sorry I treated you like some dirty little secret, Jared. You are worth so much more than that, and you don’t owe me anything. You’re the reason I have all this. When you left I had to reconsider the way I lived my life. I came out, and when that didn’t go so well, I left my job. I came back here and set up my own business, and it has been a success. Life is good. Danni had some connections here, and we don’t hide anything about our lifestyle. I invested in a share of a bdsm club downtown, and it’s a little bit awesome. When you’re feeling a bit better, I’ll show you around. You and Gen can play with the toys.” 

 

Jared seemed to bury his head a bit further and there were discernable sobs, “We don’t do that. Not any more, and I’m gonna lose her too, I know I am, and then there’ll be nothing. She’s all that matters in the end, and I still can’t man up and be what she needs.” He picked at his pants fabric. “So I am useless.” 

 

Danni stood quietly at the door, she glanced at her husband with his arm around Jared, and he met her eyes. She nodded her approval and left the room as silently as she had arrived.  

 

“Jared. I can’t imagine what a shitty day you’ve had, what a shitty month and year, but that girl loves you. Anyone can see it, and you’re still together, despite everything.”

 

Jared mumbled into his knees, “I’m not what she needs.” He took a gasping breath, and blurted the next sentences without a break, “She’s a sub and I tried to switch, I did, but it doesn’t work. I can’t do that. So we mucked around in clubs for a while, but we’ve been struggling even before ma died, so we didn’t go out much. Then we met a guy, and it seemed good. We got to trust him, but the third time we played, he took Gen away while I was restrained. It was a hard limit y’know, and he took her out of my sight.” Tears were streaming from him now, “I couldn’t protect her. It was the most awful feeling,”

 

“The fucker!” Jensen pulled Jared closer and smoothed his shoulder. Jared gulped out more words, “Not been able to tell anyone else. They don’t understand bdsm. I mean she wasn’t hurt, he said he wanted to push us harder, but it was our limit and anything could have happened. We haven’t been able to trust anyone since.” He sniffed, “Sorry. God! Haven’t seen you in five years, and I lay all this on you.”

 

Jensen kissed the top of Jared’s head. It was soft and smooth, and Jared smelled just as he always had. The sense memory of it had his heart beating faster and his cheeks flushing, and he pushed it down with horror because this wasn’t about them. This was caring for somebody who needed a friend. “So, take some time with us and let us look after you? You and Gen can ditch responsibility for a while. You’ll have the opportunity to heal and find out what you are going to do next. Danni and I have the space and a well-stocked fridge, and Danni likes having people to care for. We both enjoy it.” He chucked Jared’s chin to look into his face, “Will you do that?”

 

Jared’s tears eased, he wiped his face on his sleeve and sniffed, “Are you expecting us to be your subs?” he asked, and Jensen sensed a mixture of resentment and neediness.

 

“Absolutely not. This isn’t a good time for you to get into a new relationship. I said we’d look after you, and I mean it.”

 

Jared managed to look both relieved and crestfallen at the same time, and Jensen had no idea how he achieved that.

 

“Jared, we would love to. You and Gen, well, you’re beautiful, and I know Danni thinks so. When you’re feeling better, we’ll go to the club and you can meet Jeff, one of my partners. He’s a Dom and I will vouch for him under any circumstances. If he can’t find a solution and you get along, then I know he will fit you in for some sessions on open nights.”

 

Jared was shaking his head. Jensen shook his own in frustration, and hardened his tone to dominant, “Anything else, at the moment, would be us taking advantage of your circumstances. Do you understand, Jared?”

 

Jared was silent.

 

Jensen stroked the younger man’s cheek, “Do you understand, Jared?” The way they fell back together was seamless, and he knew he would have to fight his natural instincts.

 

“Yes, Jensen.”

 

“There we are.” He paused and stood up, brushed himself down and offered a hand to help Jared stand. “I kept your collar,” he stated quietly.

 

Jared looked at him, in obvious surprise.

 

"It reminds me not to take any sub for granted. It helps me to remember not to screw up. I’m not going to screw up with you and Gen.”

 

Jensen showed Jared the way back to his apartment. Gen welcomed her husband with a sniffle and clung tight to him as he bent to kiss her. Jensen shut their door gently and went to find Danneel.

 

He found her in the bedroom. “Christ! Danni!”

 

Danneel extended a lithe arm from the bed and beckoned Jensen to her. Her little black corset left nothing to the imagination and she writhed playfully. “Do you have any idea how restrained I have had to be with you in caring-Dom mode? I forgot how sexy you look with that foxy boy of yours, and he’s matured like fine wine.”

Jensen stripped to his boxers and knelt over her, straddling her feet. He dipped in to lick at her toes and she squealed and wriggled. “He’s not mine, so don’t freak him out, they’ve nowhere else to go.”

 

“I can fantasize, and they need never know,” pouted Danneel.

 

“They need TLC.” Jensen licked a stripe from her ankle to her knee.

 

“I know. I am joking, but I do miss my subs,” she whimpered as his hand smoothed her thighs and spread her legs, and he sat back to stare at her wax-smooth quim and the heave of chest.

 

“I should spank you.” Jensen teased.

 

Try it and you’re a dead man!” Danneel took just a bare moment to sit up and flip Jensen to his back on the bed, in another she was stripping him of his boxers and straddling him. Her breasts hung enticingly by his face. “Do you want your ass whipped, huh?”

 

Jensen couldn’t answer. His nimble fingers had loosened her corset and his pink lips settled around a rosy nipple to suck at her breast. He looked up at her with innocent green eyes and raised his eyebrows in challenge.

 

“Oh, oh, you’re not playing fair.”

 

Jensen grinned and squeezed her other tit before trailing his mouth across to suck at that and then squeezing them both together to suck and lick and nip at them both, as he clutched them in his hands. He ‘hmmed’ happily as he played with them and she humped her wet cunt down on his abs. “You don’t care as long as you get to ride me,” he spoke with his mouth full.

 

Danneel slithered down Jensen’s body until her nipples popped out of his mouth and he moaned at the loss. “Oh, baby!” she kissed at his erect, pink nubs, then worked her tongue over his belly and around the sensitive indent of his hips, before making a slick trail to his cock. The bright lipstick she was wearing left imprints everywhere she went but there was enough left for the full round 0 that was formed by the suck of her mouth on the tip of his erect cock. She worked his dick with expertise and scraped her fingernails in the delicate skin of his inner thighs until they marked and bled. He tugged hard at her hair and ground up to her talented tongue. When he was dripping with her saliva she climbed up and sat on him, lined herself up and sank her cunt over his shaft until he was deep and she was full. She circled her hips as she bent over him for a kiss and he returned it with harsh suction and a thrusting tongue.

 

“You gonna ride me?”

 

“Maybe, but I want to see some effort from you, princess. Work those hips.”

 

She drew herself up and pushed down as Jensen humped up. They fucked hard, needing to feel a harsh edge to it. Jensen admired Danneel’s body as she stretched up above him, her hands behind her head. Her red hair shone in the light, her perfect tits jigged with the rhythm of sex and her whole body undulated as they made love. Even now, when it was about closeness, with no kink or power-play, Danni gave everything. She always did, and Jensen loved that about her. He could feel her getting close, and he was barely holding on to his load.

 

She stuck the tip of her tongue out to swipe her lip and catch a bead of perspiration, and he reached his fingers to her mouth. She sucked them in with enthusiasm and hollowed her cheeks. Her fingers reached down to dig into his legs as he ground harder and faster until she was panting and screaming obscenities with her orgasm. His cock twitched, and he was cumming inside her. They were sweaty and sticky and hot and sated. She collapsed on top of him, and they stayed like that for a few minutes, with Jensen’s fingers caressing her all over and his mouth kissing her skin.

 

“Jen?” Danni leaned up on one elbow.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Are you in a good mood?”

 

“Stupid question! I love when you bribe me with sex. How expensive is it?” mumbled Jensen into the soft flesh of the breast he was nuzzling.

 

“I think I judged Gen wrong. She didn’t seem happy when I mentioned the playroom. I assumed that because Jared was 24/7 with you, he wouldn’t be out of the lifestyle. He’s such a natural sub, but she doesn’t come over as a Domme.” Danneel paused and grimaced at him, expecting him to be worried or pissed off with her.

 

Jensen manipulated her off him to snuggle by her side, “She’s a sub too,” he answered sleepily.

 

“Oh, oh shit! Jen! Do you think …”

 

He was suddenly awake, “No. No! Absolutely not! We’re not some sick predators. They need space.”

 

“But, if they wanted to, say in a few months when they’re back on their feet, and if we get along, and their expectations and kinks meet ours, then I wouldn’t object. Just putting it out there.”

 

“That’s a lot of  _ifs_  Danni.”

 

“Maybe, but the thought will give us sweet dreams all night.”

 

Jensen yawned and tucked down with Danni nestled against the crook of his arm. He couldn’t disagree with that.

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be one-shot PWP but somehow the characters and their stories got the better of me and Jensen was all responsible. It looks like I will therefore be continuing at some stage but I promise no timescales - I have a BB to write and my computer is currently very sick :(
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
